Pretty Little Finger
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Nessie has the flu and is reflecting on a time when her Daddy played "Doctor" with her when she was younger. Edward takes care of his daughter and realizes that he is a pushover when it comes to his angel, his life, his Renesmee.


There are many things that a father will do for his daughter, one of them is 'love them'. Unconditionally, I know my Daddy will always love me no matter if I hurt him, hate him, or even say the most hurtful things a human, or half human in my case, could ever say to another person. I thought back to the time when I was two years old, physically six, and Grandpa had gotten me a doctors kit that contained doctor's gloves, a white overcoat, a stethoscope, a thermometer, and a plastic needle. I was so excited to experiment with my new toys that I had decided to make Daddy my guinea pig. I pulled out my gloves and overcoat, throwing them on and dragging my Daddy by the hand over to the couch where I made him lay down. I remember my family behind us laughing as I took out the thermometer and placed it between his smiling lips. I shushed him and he atomically stopped his chuckling and remained serious. I loved my father so much for going through all the things he did, even if little things, just to make me happy.

I had the flu this week and it seemed to be progressing as the nights went on. My Momma and Aunts had left to go on a hunting trip, not knowing this was going to be the week that I came up sick, my mother felt terrible for not being here and taking care of me. But I reassured her over the phone that I still had Daddy who was serving me anything that my mind came up with. If I just so much as seen a commercial on TV of a drink that looked appetizing, my God, my father was going to get that drink!

He laughed as I smiled at my own peculiar mind. "How are you feeling baby girl?" He moved from across the living room and sat beside my limp body on the couch. He hovered over my hot body, that was hot then cold every few minutes. I scooted in closer to him in an attempt to free myself from my volcanic temperature. From the time I was two, to now that I am four and look to be ten, I will never be too old for my Daddy to carry me. So when he lifted me from under my covers, I did not object. I only strung my arms around his neck, snuggling my head into his shoulder. He walked me around the small cottage. His skin was so cold it felt heavenly. I felt myself slowly drifting away, but yanking back from my dream-like state. I did not wish to sleep. I was sick of sleeping.

"Daddy, do you remember when we played 'Doctor' when I was two?"

"Yes, I do." He whispered, kissing my hot forehead. He continued to walk around the cottage. The slight shift and pull of his walking was putting me to sleep and so my words were slurred as I spoke.

"Guess it's kind of vice versa now, isn't it?" My voice mumbled against his shirt but I'd known that he was going to understand. Sometimes growing up in a house full of vampires, you always knew no matter how quiet something was mumbled, or in my Daddy's case, even if something was only thought, it would be heard no matter what.

"Do you know how much I would give to be sick for you?" His desperate tone was frightening. He loved me so much that he would take this sickness away and burden it on himself? "Honey, I would burn in hell a thousand times for you, even if it was for a measly flu." I pecked his cool cheek, my head practically falling back onto his shoulder.

I remember covering him up to the chin as he lay on the couch with the thermometer still firmly in his mouth. I took the toy from his lips and looked at the fake numbers pretending I knew what they meant. I gasped and said, "Your freezing!" I felt his skin and shook my head, taking out my stethoscope. My family about lost it as I pressed the end of the toy to his un-beating heart, pretending that I was going to hear something. I shushed the family which made them want to laugh harder. "Mr. Cullen, I don't believe you have a heartbeat. Sir, you are one sick vampire." My families laughter was in sync with my Mother's who was quite frankly howling with giggles. Daddy had only smiled but never broke character from being the patient. He knew that would make me unhappy. The things a father will do for his daughter, even if little things, just to make me happy…

Daddy held me closer to his chest. I was completely awake in the memories that bobbled in my head which I was absentmindedly showing my father with my ability. My hand was resting on his arm. Without my knowledge, he had seen every image my imagination produced. Though he would have seen it anyhow with being able to read minds.

Then I felt it.

The most horrible feeling in my stomach writhed and twisted in a way that I thought not possible. Daddy froze and held me back to examine my face which was turning a light shade of green. "Daddy, I think I'm gonna-" He ran me to the bathroom, flipping open the toilet seat with too great of speed to be normal. I grabbed onto the sides of it as if grabbing for dear life. Everything that I had forced down today was coming up. Every ounce of hot tea, medicine, forced chicken noodle soup, and finally the milk that I drank not too long ago, was all coming up. The fluids I had did not look the same as they did when they went down. Daddy was holding my hair back with his hand gently laid out on my back, rubbing soothing circles. I was now heaving and nothing was coming up. I heard him whispering, "It's ok baby girl, Daddy's here." I clutched onto the sides of the toilet until my knuckles were white.

When it was finally over and done with, Daddy got up and got me a wet washcloth. I wiped my mouth, standing up weakly with the help of my Daddy's gentle arms, to the sink where I rinsed my mouth out. Once I was done, I lifted my frail arms up for my Daddy to take me, which is what he did. He carried me back to the couch where he laid me down ever so gently. My Momma had told me of stories when Daddy killed off Victoria, who was explained to me as a mean lady who hated my Momma, she said that Daddy was the scariest that she had ever seen him. She acted like she wasn't scared when actually she was. She told how strong Daddy was when he killed Victoria. And so I pondered on this slightly on how Daddy could be so gentle with me when he has killed many vampires, not including humans, in his life.

"You're the most important thing in my life, more important than Victoria." He said, as he was covering me up to my shivering skin.

"Are you happy to be a Daddy? I mean if you could go back and choose, what would you choose?"

"There's no question, I would choose to be a Daddy." He tucked the covers up around my cold chin, tucking the rest of the blankets around my body. "After your mother, you're the best thing that has happened to me." He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you my darling, get some sleep."

I shook my head, touching his arm with the image of him sleeping with me. He shook his head this time saying, "Honey, you'll get cold." My brows furrowed and I felt the sting of tears spring up in my eyes.

"Ok, Daddy." His face looked contorted in both pain and torture. I had been very sensitive whenever Daddy said no to me.

"Alright, alright." He lifted me effortlessly, scooting into the backside of the couch, wrapping his arm around me, he stared up at the ceiling. I guess he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I smiled and thought confidently that I could get my Daddy do to whatever I wish him to do. He was such a pushover when it came to me. "That is true." He smiled down at my tired eyes. I refused to shiver under the touch of his stomach against mine, even through the blanket.

I went to sleep, very pleased with myself. A smirk lay on my face as I dozed off. I went to sleep knowing I had my Daddy wrapped around my pretty little finger.


End file.
